


Trials of the Dormouse

by Sora



Category: ouat
Genre: Gen, ouat plus minicrossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: Rapunzel always knew she was different; she loved the OUAT series way too much. Now its up to her and some old and new faces to save the United Realms as she's the new savior and a queen in her own right. She's just gotta save the realms, stop the baddies from starting Storybrooke's version  of Ragnarok, and get the Hatter out on a date. Piece of cake; famous last words.





	Trials of the Dormouse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon a time nor its characters. I do own my OCs though. And this is an AU straight from the last of the series finale as its gonna veer off from season 7 from the finale but with the addition of my OC. And the two friends are OCs from other fics of mine, mini-starring in OUATish fashion as mini-crossovers in spades so have fun.

Rapunzel Scarlett Adams, otherwise known as Rae, was an ordinary 29 turned thirty year old; the big three zero. She had a mundane job as a security officer in an old plant. She resided in an old apartment in New York. Her family consisted of her adopted mother Ophelia and siblings (which was off doing their own thing since they were rich, they offered to help but Rae wanted to make it on her own), two online friends, two former rat-bastards roomies she disowned and a cat she dubbed Puss for some strange reason .

 

        All that she had to look forward to was her wonky fanciful dreams, her online friends Eclair and cousin Jackie (who were off on their own fanciful adventures it seemed, of their own), and the new best-seller, Once Upon a Time that was a famous book series (seven in total) that she read up first thing along with a notification on Whimsy that they were going to do a TV series soon.  

        Of course, her luck, all the crappy bull-shit happened on her birthday as it did every year.

All she had to her name after: her job fired her, her car was stolen, and apartment got trashed, was an eviction notice for today, a lamp and her favorite jacket she bought from a yard sale, equipped with a falchion sword in the inner pocket, and an old postcard of the previous tenant saying “Broken” that came from somewhere called Storybrooke. At least the lamp brought her all forms of luck after everything. Maybe she had a chance.

 

Everything she owned that hadn’t got ransacked was in her knapsack. Ids, Amazon Fire, and cellphone (albeit used ones with tons of ebooks courtesy of Jackie as an early birthday gift) with corresponding charging cables, a worn copy of Alice in Wonderland, and a package she got in the mail from Eclair (a rad guitar), the other gift from mom and the sibs she was saving until later. She always carried these with her due to her partial amnesia just in case. She smoothed down her hooded jacket, adjusted its pin (which she had as long as she could remember) and rubbed some dust off her capris, clicking the heels on her red slippers.

        

“What more can I do, Puss?” She sighed, pushing back up the candle on her cake, or what should have been a big birthday cake. In actuality, it was a mini-cupcake the size of her thumb with a candle on it that she had took the wrapper off of earlier. She packed the lamp in the knapsack on one arm, guitar on one shoulder, and picked up the cat. He jumped out of her hands and made himself at home lounging in the top of her hoodie.

 

        Storybrooke. She glanced at the small cupcake and lit it. What the hell? I haven’t made any wishes; Jackie told me not to start making wishes unless I truly knew what I was doing, but one birthday wish shouldn’t be a big deal. And I know exactly what to wish for.

 

        “I wish I could go to Storybrooke, for the blasted evil bastard genie in the lamp to do my bidding until I have no need of his services as his good deeds freed him and for magic not to come with a high price for the good of heart, only for the truly evil ones.” She stated as she blew out the candle, lamp in one hand, flicked the candle in the wastebin and ate the cupcake in one gulp. Had she know that her wishes would come true she would have wished for something much more specific.

 

        As the lights suddenly flickered, she knew she was in trouble as what seemed like a portal opened up and sucked her and Puss. Puss yowled and latched on as they both disappeared.

 

//End Chapter//


End file.
